


more real than all the others, more real than all the rest

by LittleBlueBook



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Picset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlueBook/pseuds/LittleBlueBook
Summary: “You better have a good reason why you stopped, mister.”Sonny presses his face to Rafael’s neck, sucking a kiss there.“Maybe. Wanna 69?”Sonny makes Rafael feel sexy.A Picset of more real than all the others, more real than all the rest





	more real than all the others, more real than all the rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damn_antihero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damn_antihero/gifts).
  * Inspired by [more real than all the others, more real than all the rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902457) by [damn_antihero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damn_antihero/pseuds/damn_antihero). 



Rafael loves Sonny.

No doubt about it....

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this here because tumblr.
> 
> Pictures are not mine nor do I earn any money.


End file.
